goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sakurada Motor Company and DS Motors
Sakurada Motor Company and DS Motors are car companies that make cars for the Roblox and Goanimate places. Their goal was to kill every western cartoon character with their cars. They also make their cars reliable for the nazis and the anime and manga creators. Sakurada Motor Company Established by Kaworu Sakurada. Kaworu Sakurada wanted to be a manga artist. After finding out that Japan's anime and manga industry do not let non-Japanese people make anime and manga. He got very mad at every western in this world. So he decided to establish this car company to kill all western cartoons. Their cars are usually ripoffs of Ford and Subaru. DS Motors Established by MarioLeopoldSam. After MarioLeopoldSam felt his older brother's anger. He allied his car company with his brothers and decided to help his brother kill all the western cartoons. DS Motors cars usually ripoff Citroen. The Cars Sakurada cars *Sakurada Asahina - Based on 2011 - Present Ford Taurus (front and side) and 2009 - 2013 Ford Falcon (back) *Sakurada Asahina 2 - Based on current gen Subaru Legacy *Sakurada Ryujin - Based on Ford GT *Sakurada Horaki - Based on Subaru B9 Scrambler Concept *Sakurada Kuchiki - Based on Ford Explorer *Sakurada Kuchiki 2 - Based on Ford Bronco Concept *Sakurada Alfheim - Based on Subaru B9 Tribeca *Sakurada Otoko - Based on Ford Everest *Sakurada Otoko 2 - Based on Ford Ranger *Sakurada Ika - Based on Ford Kuga *Sakurada Awesomenator - Based on Ford 2015 Mustang *Sakurada Impact - Based on Subaru Impreza *Sakurada Shizuka - Based on Subaru Advanced Tourer *Sakurada Tadashi - Modern version of the MG Midget *Sakurada Eater - Based on Ford Fusion *Sakurada Miku - Based on Geely Emgrand GE *Sakurada A1 - Based on Subaru R2 *Sakurada A2 - Based on Subaru R1 *Sakurada KISHI 2 - Based on Subaru VIZIV 2 Concept *Sakurada 963S - Based on Ford 021C Concept *Sakurada B1 - Based on Toyota Astra Agya *Sakurada B2 - Based on Honda Brio Satya *Sakurada KISHI GT - Based on Subaru VIZIV GT (Vision Gran Turismo concept) *Sakurada Kuroko X - Based on Subaru BRZ Cross Sport Concept *Sakurada Kuroko - Based on Subaru BRZ / Toyota FT86 *Sakurada A3 - Based on Ford Ka *Sakurada B3 - Based on Mazda2 *Sakurada S1 - Based on Honda HR-V *Sakurada Kirino - Based on Subaru B 11S Concept *Sakurada V1 - Based on 1995 Subaru Alpha Exiga Concept *Sakurada A4 - Based on Subaru Pleo *Sakurada A5 - Based on Subaru Sambar *Sakurada A6 - Based on Subaru Stella *Sakurada Baka - A modern version of a Ford Pinto *Sakurada Kyoto - A modern version of a Ford Cougar *Sakurada Void - A modern version of a Ford Puma *Sakurada Warrior - Based on Subaru Forester *Sakurada Warrior 2 - Based on the Ford F-150 *Sakurada Z1 - Based on Honda S600 Concept *Sakurada Z2 - Based on Daihatsu Copen *Sakurada A7 - Based on Honda N-One *Sakurada B4 - Based on Toyota Prius C *Sakurada B5 - Based on Ford Fiesta *Sakurada Elegance - Based on Ford Shelby Cobra Concept *Sakurada Shiori - Based on Subaru XV *Sakurada Hachiro - Based on Toyota Matrix *Sakurada Taiga - Based on Toyota Avanza *Sakurada Rin - Based on Lincoln MKC *Sakurada Makanami - Based on Dodge Charger R/T *Sakurada Akusa - Based on Mazda RX-8 W.I.P WARNING: THE "2" VERSIONS OF THE CARS ARE NOT NEXT GEN CARS! DS Motors cars *DS Motors Satsuki - Based on Land Rover Range Rover *DS Motors Osaka - Based on Citroen DS3 *DS Motors Shino - Based on Citroen C4 *DS Motors Naoko *DS Motors Matsubara *DS Motors Ryuko - Based on Ford Edge (front and side) and Lexus RX350 (back) *DS Motors Haku - Based on Mitsubishi EVO X *DS Motors Diameter *DS Motors Kotegawa Zen - Based on Lamborghini Veneno *DS Motors BloodMaster Road Car - Based on Nissan 2015 GT-R LM NISMO *DS Motors Imperialist - Based on Geely Emgrand GE *DS Motors Youkai - Based on Saab Aero X Concept *DS Motors Bug - Based on Current gen Volkswagen Beetle *DS Motors D4 - Based on Daihatsu Trevis *DS Motors D5 - Based on Smart Fortwo *DS Motors D6 - Based on Aston Martin Cygnet *DS Motors Lelias - Based on Saab 9-5 Aero *DS Motors Scorpio - Based on Aston Martin One-77 *DS Motors Choi - Based on Citroen DS4 *DS Motors D7 - Based on Saab 91 *DS Motors D8 - Based on Citroen C Zero/Peugeot iOn/Mitsubishi i MiEV *DS Motors Botros - Based on Peugeot 508 *DS Motors Nero - Based on Peugeot 208 *DS Motors Takashi - Based on Citroen C5 *DS Motors E4 - Based on Mini Countryman *DS Motors Rika - Based on Alfa Romeo MiTo *DS Motors Mei - Based on Alfa Romeo Giulietta *DS Motors Matlos - Based on Saab 9-6x *DS Motors Ramiel - Based on Saab 9-4x *DS Motors Hirasawa - Based on Saab Phoenix *DS Motors Dignity - Autobacs Garaiya *DS Motors Sukamiato - Based on Citroen Survolt *DS Motors Lapis - Based on Citroen GT *DS Motors Gumi - Based on Peugeot Onyx *DS Motors Deamoz - Based on Lotus Evora *DS Motors Panther - Based on Jaguar XJR *DS Motors Emperyus - Based on Koenigsegg Agera R/Koenigsegg One:1 W.I.P Their Genocide against Western cartooning The CEO of Sakurada Motor Company is very mad because he could not be a manga artist. So he unleashed his anger against the western cartooning, and threatened his brother's car company DS Motors to kill all the western cartooning. They killed westerns cartoonists and westerns cartoon characters with their cars by causing vehicle problems such as the accelerator getting stuck, brakes not working and the ignition switches getting stuck so they can't turn the car off. Reviews of Both of the car brands Anime wouldn't exist if Japan and Germany won WWII, instead, it would be Anti-American propaganda, and didn't you pay attention in history? The Nazis terrorized the Jewish and you want to destroy Western cartoons....JUST BECAUSE NOBODY TAUGHT YOU TO BE A GODDAMN MANGA ARTIST, NOW THAT'S OUT OF THE F***ING LINE! Dishonor on you! Dishonor on claims anime and manga is a life! Dishonor on Neo-Nazism and Nazism in general! And dishonor on you s***ty cars! 1/10 -Japanlover86 AWESOME! 10/10 -Igor the Mii Such beautfiul cars. 10/10 -Oji Karasuma One day. We will wipe out all the western cartoons 10/10-Shinji Ikari Perfection, the best car brand in the world! 10/10 -Kirito Kazuto These guys copy cars that are not Japanese and make them 10,000 times better! 10/10 -Sasuke Uchiha (EXTREMELY OUT OF CHARACTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR) I can't believe they killed Strawberry Shortcake 1/10 - Kirby Loopsy The founder is a terrorist and a racist and a weeaboo! 0/10 -Sky This car brand supports Grand Chase!!! 1/10 -Courtney Springer I love anime and manga but this CEO of Sakurada is just killing western cartoons just because he could not be a manga artist!!!! 4/10 -Saki Miyu I hate this car brand, they are very mean to western cartooning! 1/10 -Margra Batto All the American and British car brands are better than this terrorist car brand! 1/10 -BoynedMaster Don't you dare force me to drive your crappy cars! 1/10 -Inez Thomas scooby-doo yogurt with shaggy's eyes scratched out, too much nazism 1/10 Wow, I love DS Imperialist, it supports nazis. I am gonna get an Imperialist! 9/10 -Caine2000 I am absolutely disgusted to see that Swastika on the DS Imperialist. It just brings back horrific memories. 1/10 -Some WW2 veteran Ripping off cars? Not cool, dude. Support of the Nazi Party? Again, not cool, dude. 'Sabotaging your cars so they kill western animation just because nobody taught you how to BE A DAMN MANGA ARTIST?! ABSOLUTELY OUT OF LINE!!! '(panting) 0/10 -James The Animator You obviously must've been taught the wrong morals. Didn't you forget that Disney influenced our typical anime style? Trying to kill Western cartoons breaks my heart, especially since they came before and inspired anime. Also, I don't like the Nazis because they terrorized the Jews in WWII. Pay attention in history class and look up online on how to do anime and manga, not this pointless and irrelevant company of yours! Oh, and by the way, the cars are very unoriginal. 0/10 - Sophie the Otter Now, if you want an awesome car, get Sakurada or DS. 9/10 -Naegi Makoto Beautiful days are now here 9/10 -Sakura Chiyo You did a really great job on all of your cars! 10/10 -Rukia Kuchiki These cars remind me of the boys I date on my dating games! 9/10 -Tomoko Kuroki I like DS Motors, but I don't like the Sakurada Motor Company 5/10 -Odd Dela Robia These cars are okay, but I don't like the fact they kill western cartoons 5/10 -Info-Chan You can still be a manga artist, you don't have to kill western cartoons to make manga and anime 4/10 -Clownpiece I wanna see Sakurada being held criminally liable for the western cartoons that have been killed 1/10 Now, frendship isn't magic anymore because of this terrorist car brand. 1/10 -Rainbow Dash Google is your friend. Stop making a big deal just because nobody taught you how to draw manga. Minus infinity outta 10. -KingKool720 I Think this Company is Cool because they Kill Cartoon Characters. I hate them so much. They are Boring and I Really hope they all get Cancelled. The Only thing I hate about this Company is that it Supports Nazis and Terrorists. I Don't get it Why Everyone still kinda hates MLS R. He Respects opinions now. I would Love to Own one of these cars to Kill all Characters from Code Lyoko since that's a Western French Animated Show. Overall, This Company is Outstanding. 8/10- Dr3amyDr3amyImm0rta1 608 Issues Sakurada and DS Motors have had alot of issues because of how they keep copying cars and killing western cartoons. This lead to a lot of lawsuit and protests. Protests DS and Sakurada drivers are protesting to leave the car brands they copied alone when Sakurada lost 3 billion dollars. The Sakurada and DS drivers put signs on their cars saying "SAVE SAKURADA" and "SAVE DS MOTORS". Lawsuits They have had lawsuits for killing western cartoons and copyright infringement, some automakers that tried to sue Sakurada and DS have lost their cases after the judge said on some cases that (DS/Sakurada car) does not look anything like (real car). Motorsport Sakurada have started on Motorsports. They have made a rally version of their kei car the A1. They are planning to enter it in Roblox Rally Championships. Category:Companies Category:Car Companies Category:Evil organizations Category:Awesome companies Category:Weeaboos Category:Destroyers Category:Killers Category:Anime Fans Category:Manga fans